A Batgirl?
by IcedStrawberryLemonade
Summary: A new hero shows up in Gotham and catches Robin's eye, however he is not sure if he can't trust her, but something about her seems very familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**A bat**_**girl**_**?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to dc and wb**

So this is just a little story for my OTP, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. I am relatively new to writing fanfics so don't expect to be amazed. This story takes place in the young justice universe but it's when dick and babs are about 16 so everyone is a little older but they will still act the same.

**Summary: A new hero shows up in Gotham and catches Robin's eye, however he is not sure if he can't trust her, but something about her seems very familiar. **

**Chapter One **

The team was on assignment in Gotham. Bane was spotted smuggling venom in and out of Gotham, Batman gave the job to the team, believing it would better their 'stealth' skills. Tonight the team consisted of Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Miss Martian, which was a smaller group but appropriate for this mission.

They found themselves in an old warehouse at the east end of Gotham. The team was hiding in the back of the building, behind large creates. Robin was listening in to see if he could find out more information about the smuggle, however he couldn't pick up anything. They have been waiting for a while and Artemis was getting anxious, which she always did when there was a mission in her home town. She decided that they have waited long enough, and have gathered all the intel they were going get. She slipped away from the team to find a place where she could get a good angel to take down bane.

She was quiet and stealthy; she slowly removed an arrow from her quiver and lined it up with her bow. She adjusted her hands and body into position and waited until she could target his left shoulder when he was turned around. She glanced over at the team quickly to see if they have noticed her absence, they haven't. They were still focused on listening. Artemis aimed and pulled her hand back to her check and squinted her eyes a bit, then she released, sending the arrow with perfect accuracy flying towards bane. The arrow stabbed into bane's shoulder, and he let out a grunt of pain.

When the team witnessed the shot, they franticly began looking for Artemis. "What part of stealth did she not understand?" Robin groaned. Bane ripped the arrow from his shoulder, with the venom pulsing through him, he would be more difficult to take down. Bane turned to the direction from where the arrow was shot and spotted Artemis. The two of them exchanged and stare, his full of rage, hers full of terror. Bane held up a gun and aimed at Artemis's face. Frozen with fear, she didn't move. Then the sound of a gun went off and a bullet was spent spiraling toward Artemis.

The Artemis was knocked to the ground, and the bullet went out the side of the warehouse. Artemis opened her eyes and looked up. Kid flash had her pinned down; he had pushed her out of the bullet's trajectory. "What were you thinking?" He said angrily.  
"Trying to do what we were sent here for!" she answer with the same tone. He didn't argue with her, instead he helped her on to her feet.

"We have company!" Bane said with his creepy voice, as five of his men stepped forward all armed.

The team quickly struggled to unarm the men, while gunshots began being fired at them. Artemis shot one of the men in the knee, crippling him. He fell to the floor and dropped his gun in front of him. Kid Flash zoomed passed him picking up the gun on the floor, and then snatched one from another one of the men. Then quickly removed the bullets from the weapons. Miss Martian took on the other three men, using her powers to suspend them in the air.

"I got Bane!" robin yelled charging at him. He prompt himself for a punch, but unfortunately bane moved quickly knocking Robin to the ground. Bane held his pistol up aiming at Robins head.

"Bye bye bird boy." He said with a grin. Robin gritted his teeth, prepping himself for impact . Just the something jabbed into Bane's forearm; he let out a grunt of pain as he dropped the gun and took a step back. Robin took this moment to his advantage and flipped up kicking the villain in the head, knocking him unconscious. His still body hit the cold concert floor with a thud. Robin landed on his feet and began handcuffing him. Miss Martian tied up the other thugs to a poll leaving them for the police.

"Nice one, dude!" Kid flash said enthusiastically as he zoomed up to Robin. "I thought he really had you there!"

"He did." Robin answered in a serious tone. Kid flash looked him, confused. Robin bent down to bane and removed the item from his forearm and held it up so the team could see. It was a batarang.

"So Batman took down bane?" Artemis asked confused.

"Not Batman." Robin said giving the team a closer look at the item. "The craftsmen ship is wrong, this a cheap knock-off, Batman would never use this." Then he flipped it over on the other side to reveal a red lipstick mark, where someone had kissed it. "And I don't recall batman wearing lipstick."

**Okay so there is my first story, I know it was short but I plan on doing more chapters if you guys like it. Please review with some feedback, and if I should go on with this. Also ideas might help. I won't update every day, sorry I but I will update as much I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter, it is slightly longer. I am trying to too think where I should go after this chapter. I am trying to add some romance into this story, I feel like this couple doesn't get enough love. I am not sure when I will update next , it might be awhile. Please let me know what you think and give me some ideas. I need ideas so badly. Anyway enjoy the story and excuse all my typos. Also I do not own anything.**

Later that night Robin returned to the cave to talk with batman. They had already reported the results of their mission to him, but he did not mention the mysterious batarang. Robin had wanted to discuss this with batman by himself. Batman as usual was busy working on the computer. Robin walked up to his side and laid the lipstick stained batarang on the keyboard. "So are you some sort of drag queen now?" Robin teased. Batman stopped typing, and looked at the batarang.

"Not mine." Batman said seriously. He lifted the batarang up and moved it off the keyboard to a desk at his side, then went backed his work.

"Well wouldn't you like to tell me who it belongs to, then?" Robin persisted. He was beyond curious about the origin of this one little weapon.

"I don't know." Batman didn't move at all with his answer, he just kept working. Robin understood that this problem would have to be solved another time. However he was disappointed. Batman noticed robin hovering over his shoulder, as he did when he was anxious. "It's late." Batman said, "Why don't you head to up to bed, you have school in the morning." Robin let out a small sigh then nodded.

"Good night." Then Robin left the cave and headed off to bed.

Dick adjusted his tie as he sat in his first class of the day, Pre-calculus. He tried to keep himself occupied so that the red lipstick on the batarang wouldn't dig its way back to into his brain. Class was about to begin. Dick shuffled through his backpack to find his homework; it was stuffed underneath his utility belt, which he always carried with him. He placed the homework on his desk, and looked up to notice a familiar friendly face.

It was Barbara Gordon, his best friend since he had moved to Gotham. She greeted him with a big smile and sat down in the desk in front of him. "How are you?" she asked, as she pulled back her gorgeous scarlet hair into a ponytail. Then a sudden wave of guilt hit Dick right in the stomach. He just remembered that he was supposed to help Barbara with her history project last night, but caught up with all his Robin stuff and totally forgot about her.

"I am so sorry!" Dick said apologetically looking into the clear blue pools of beauty that was her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Barbara asked, she tilted her head a little and gave him a confused look. He looked at her a little surprised; _Did she really not remember that we were supposed to study last night?_ He thought.

"Um, your history project?" Dick replied. Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Oh, um yeah! You never showed!" she answered sharply then smiled "How could you! You are a horrible friend!" she teased at him then she laughed. "Seriously, Dick, when have you ever kept a comment to anyone, sometimes I wonder what distracts you at that big house of yours." She smiled at him in the friendly way she always did, assuring him that she wasn't mad at him.

"Well I am still sorry." Dick said returning her smile. She was right, living a double life was hard on him, he always had to prioritize. He hated blowing off Barbara but he could never disobey batman. Sometimes he fought within himself wondering who came first, Robin or Dick Grayson.

The rest of the day was boring, the same routine as always. When school finally let out he decide to find Barbara and see if he could still help her with her history project, to make up for his absence the night before. However he couldn't find her anywhere, which was odd she usually is always in the quad talking to her friend Bette after school, but today she wasn't.

Before Dick even had time to wonder more about her whereabouts his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, it was a text from Wally, and it read: Guess who's in Gotham! Dick began typing up his reply but before he finished typing the second letter a voice came from behind him.

"Me!" Wally said with a big grin. Dick smiled and greeted his best friend with a hand shake. "Are you up for some patrol?" Wally asked still smiling. They were both out of costume while standing outside of Gotham Academy.

"Um…" Dick started as he turned back on last time to see if Barbara had maybe showed up. She still wasn't there. "Yeah" Dick answered as he turned back around to face Wally. "I need to change and grab my stuff, but I will meet you in the west side of Gotham in about an hour."

"Meet you there!" Wally said as walked away out of sight, to make sure no one was looking before he zipped away using his super speed. Dick smiled as he headed to the manor; Barbara slipped his mind once again.

Robin and Kid flash had been patrolling Gotham for a few hours. Rooftop to rooftop, ally way to ally way. Surprisingly the streets were quiet tonight. The two of them were perched on a rooftop of a smaller building that overlooked an alleyway. Robin had been here before, Batman had explained to him the main locations for deals in the west side drug trade, and this was one of them. He was hoping some dealer or pimp would show up and give them something to do, but the ally remained empty.

"This is so boring…." Kid flashed groaned as he leaned against a vent on the roof. Robin did not acknowledge him; he was still observing the ally. "How about be call it quits early and go get some food, I am starving!"

"Shh!" Robin hushed his friend, and pulled his arm down, until he was crouching beside him. "Look" Robin said gesturing to a hooded man who entered the ally. The man stood there for a few minutes until another man showed up. The two men talked for a while, and then one of them lifted up their coat. It was clear a deal was going down, but it wasn't just some potheads they were dealing with, the men were smuggling weapons.

Kid Flash and Robin both exchanged glances, "Let's do this," Robin said, then he stood up. Before he was able to scale down the side of the building another figure fell down from another rooftop landing between the two men dealing the weapons.

The two men were spooked by the arrival of the mysterious figure, but were quickly able to arm themselves in defense. However who ever or whatever was down there moved quicker, unarming the men and attempting to knock them unconscious. Robin and Kid Flashed looked at each other before they moved down to ground level to figure out what was going on.

Whoever was taken the men down knew how to handle them self. The figure successfully knocked out one of the men, but one still remained, and he seemed pretty pissed. The thug quickly pulled out a gun and shot it. The figure then did an aerial flip, dodging the bullet. While the figure was airborne, a street light shined on them revealing obvious female features.

Robin was stunned at her skill and agility, who is this girl? He wondered. He came closer to her and the man, he stood in the shadows making sure he could not be seen, kid flash followed. The man then fired more gunshots at the female. She was extremely agile successfully dodging the bullets. Robin quickly pulled out a birdarang and through it at the thug. It landed in his shoulder, the thug yelled out in pain as he dropped his weapon. Then the birdarang exploded, the force of the explosion knock him out and he dropped to the ground.

The female vigilante looked in the direction from where the birdarang came from. Robin took a step forward, wanting to talk to her. She glared at him and then quickly turned and began running from away in the opposite direction. "Wait!" Robin yelled chasing after her.

She was quick, but he was quicker. He grabbed her by the arm and tackled her down to the ground. He pinned her face up to the cold asphalt. She struggled underneath him but he tightened his grip. His eyes examed her, she was wearing a costume that resemble batman, emblem and all. "Who are you!" he asked in a furry. She stopped struggling and her eyes fluttered open. A passing car headlight's illuminated the ally way, and reviling her face.

Her skin was fair and practically flawless, although she was masked her eyes were still visible, they glittered bright blue, and her lips were the same blood red shade as the stained batarang. Robin couldn't help but admire her, she was gorgeous. Suddenly his rage fell and a warmth rose to his checks. They shared a glance for a quick moment, then her red lips slowly opened. "Batgirl." She answered in a seductive voice.

"uh.." Robin said nervously, losing his grip on her without noticing. A small smirk came across her face as she noticed how of guard Robin was. She quickly kneed him in the crotch.

He rolled off of her in pain. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran, disappearing into the night. Robin leaned up and watched her scarlet hair bonce behind her as she ran.

"Dude, are you okay?" Wally asked as he held out his hand to help him up.

"Um yeah." Robin replied slightly embarrassed of the situation that just unfolded. ",But I believe we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"The Batchick? I would assume you would be on top of this one." Wally answered with a smirk. Robin rolled his eyes and gathered himself together.

"I am calling this a night." Robin said blankly.

"What?" Wally wined. "It only like elven."

"I need to talk to Batman." As soon as he answered he scaled up to the roof of a near by building and disappeared.


	3. Reasons

**I am back with an update! I am sooooo sorry it's been so long, but I have been very busy. Thank you all for reviewing and being patient with me. I will try to update more often, I promise. Anyway this chapter I basically pulled out of my ass. I just need more ideas of where to take the story. If you have any please let me know! Please forgive my typos, I am very sorry for them. Review! **

Later than evening Robin returned to the cave rather frustrated. _She just caught me of guard_, he convinced himself. He wanted so badly to go and find her and put her in her place. She had no right to be doing what she is doing. No reason, she was just putting herself in danger. However perhaps there was another reason he wanted to see her again. Images of her face filled his mind, her voice… Robin's train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"You are back early." Batman called from his computer.

"Yeah, well I ran into some trouble," Robin began.

"I know." Batman said blankly. Robin raised his brow slightly. Batman's hand moved across the keyboard, and a surveillance video popped up on the screen. The video was low quality and there wasn't any sound, but his defeat was clearly shown in the footage. "I thought you would be able to handle yourself on this one." Batman said, with a hint of disappointment hidden in his voice.

"That's not fair she caught me off guard!" Robin answered sharply, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It looks to me like you were clearly aware of her presence." Batman replied as he played the footage again.

"Well," Robing started with an angry tone, but then released a sigh of defeat. "It won't happen again"

Batman nodded and returned to his work. "I am going to bed." Robin sighed.

"Already?" Batman questioned, keeping his focus on the screen in front of him.

"Yeah, I have a headache" Robin answered then made his way up the stairs.

Dick slumped into pre-calculus. Today he did not feel like dealing with school work. As he made his way to his desk, he noticed his friend Barbara with her head pressed against her desk top. Dick took his seat behind her, and made out a faint snoring. Dick snickered a little; _This was so not like Barbara, _He thought.

"Babs," he said quietly and poked her back.

Barbara's head shot up off the desk, "Triangle!" She said loudly. All of the students in the class turned to her and gave her odd looks. "Sorry…" She said embarrassed. Dick began laughing behind her. Barbara turned around to Dick and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do that for?" She asked irritated.

Dick leaned up a little closer to her, "You were asleep." Dick said. His eyes traced her face. Dark circles lay under her lightly blood shot eyes. "Damn Babs, did you get any sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Of Course I did." She answered. "I was just up late working on school work"

"Oh your history project?" He asked as he relaxed back into his chair.

"History project?" She said to herself, then her eyes widen "Crap I never finished!" She said distraught.

"Then what kind of school work were you working on?" Dick asked.

"Um, English paper." She shrugged.

"Miss Gordon, are you finished?" the teacher called from the front of the class room. Barbara turned back around to face the front of the room and nodded. "Please pay attention." The teacher said annoyed.

Dick began snickering behind Barbara. Barbara reached her arm behind her and gave him the finger.

After the final bell rang, Dick met up with Barbara at her locker. "So how was history?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face.

"I believe I just got my first F" she moaned, and placed her textbooks back in her locker. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Is there any way you can make up for it?" Dick asked.

"This is our Nazi of a history teacher, he doesn't do extra credit." Barbara replied and they both laughed a little. A poster for the school's fall formal caught Dicks eye.

"Hey are you going to the fall formal?" dick asked.

Barbara closed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Why would I? Its like a couple thing, and I don't have a date."

"Yeah me either." Dick sighed.

"Well I have to get going." Barbara said.

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow then." Dick said with a smile. She returned his smile then turned and walked away.

Dick continued smiling as he watched her leave. He loved being around Barbara, she was so normal. He felt as though she was then only normal thing in his life.

That night Dick accompanied Bruce on patrol, due to the fact that Gotham has been relatively quiet that evening Batman had suggest that they split up for a few hours, to cover more ground. Robin had purposely chose the west side of Gotham, hoping to run into the 'Batgirl' again. He couldn't really put a reason to why he needed to see her again; however there was no doubt in his mind that he needed to see her.

Finally he made it to the same building he and Wally had been at the night before. Once again the area was dead. Normally this would cause him to question Gotham's crime rates, however his mind was preoccupied. Robin looked down from his position on top of an apartment complex, and sighed. He had been waiting nearly an hour for the mysterious vigilantly to show up and was becoming impatient. He decided to just meet up with Batman, when a voice came for behind him.

"Bird boy, what a surprise." A female voice called out from behind him. Robin turned around quickly in a defensive stance. "Chill out Birdy, I don't bite." She said as she walked closer towards him. Robin exhaled and relaxed his arms to his side.

"Batgirl, was it?" He asked with a low voice, trying to hide his aggravation.

"Smart one , aren't you?" Batgirl teased. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

"You shouldn't be here." He said blankly.

"And why not?" she said crossing her arms. "I have every right too."

"No you do not." Robin argued. "You are putting yourself in danger, and causing a distraction for us."

"Oh am I now?" she asked playful, leaning her head in closer to his.

"Uh," Robin mumbled taking in her appearance, Scarlet hair draped over her shoulder, sky blue eyes, and those blood red lips, which were curled into a smile. He leaned backwards from her, and tried to relax his heartbeat. "It would be best for you to just go home and stop this." He said with a serious tone.

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms once again, her flirtatious expression dropped to an annoyed one. "I am not leaving, or stopping this."

"Yes you are. This is dangerous and stupid; we do not need any more vigilantes running around this city." He replied almost aggressively.

"That what I thought, but sometimes there are more problems for you or the police to handle, or care too." She answered seriously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked defensively. "We have helped so many people, On. Our. Own."

"What about Andrew Matthews?" she asked sharply.

"Who?" robin asked confused.

"Exactly." She said annoyed. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her belt and handed it to him. The paper was a cut out from a newspaper article titled, 'Local Tragedy'. He looked at the article in confusion then looked back to Batgirl. "Two weeks ago this man, Andrew Matthews, made a call to the GPD threating to open fire at a bank, because of the money in his account being lost." She paused and signed, then continued. "The police did little investigation on the case, and blew it off as a prank call. My d- um, I mean the commissioner, said there were more important issues for the police to put interest into. So with the police doing nothing I turned to Batman."

"You did?" he asked trying to understand her story.

"Yes." She answered her tone now more sensitive. "I met him on top of the police department, I explained the situation, asked him to please look into it. But he didn't. He told me that it's the police's responsibility." She said with anger, but then her expression dropped, "No one tried to stop him. Unlike what everyone thought, he went through with."

Robin's eyes widened in shock, _How could Batman not try and stop him? _He thought. Batgirl reached into her belt and pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at the paper; this one was just a list of names.

"He killed six people." She said emotionless. He looked at her with an overwhelming since of guilt.

"I-I had no idea." He pleaded, "If I would have known-"

"But you didn't." she interrupted him. "And know six innocent people are dead. There is no way I am going to stand by and let this happen again." She said with a determined look in her eye. "Gotham needs me, someone who helps with the issues nobody else cares about."

Robing looked at her for a long moment, taking in her essence and passion. Something about her was so familiar. His eyes fell down to the paper in his hands, "You cannot work alone, it's too-" he said raising his head to look at her, but she was gone. "Dangerous.." he whispered to himself.

He returned to the cave to meet up with Bruce. He was already there working on the computer. Dick ripped off is mask and made his way towards Bruce, trying to control his rage. Dick through the papers Batgirl had given him down on the keyboard. "How come you never told me about this!?" Dick asked with anger in his voice.

Bruce examined the papers then looked at Dick, "Dick, this case was special; Matthews had a record of making threating call to the police. He also has a mental disability. Nobody could have predicted his extreme actions." He said calmly.

"He killed six people!" Dick argued.

"We made a mistake."

"No. A mistake is misspelling a word. This was a tragedy." Dick said blankly.

Bruce sighed and looked at Dick. "Where did you hear about this."

"A friend." Dick said quickly. "She said she talked to you, begged you to help, but you didn't."

"Are you talking about the commissioner's daughter?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

"Barbara Gordon, she was the only female to bring the matter to my attention."

Then it hit Dick, like a bullet in the back. The red hair, the blue eyes, the voice… Everything. His heart dropped to the depths of his stomach as he put the pieces together. Barbara was Batgirl.

"Barbara.." Dick whispered to himself.


End file.
